Un nuage d'espoir
by Cory-Kennedy95
Summary: Une sixième année commence. L'amour, le chagrin, la joie, la surprise ainsi que l'aventure seront de partie pour cette année cruciale. Et parmis toute cette effervescence, un rapprochement inattendu bouleversera le cours des choses, un rapprochement qui n'aurait jamais du être.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici donc le premier chapitre ! Ne privez surtout pas de me faire part de vos pensées, ****_enjoy!_**

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé depuis plus de deux heures sur le petit village de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, et dans une maison perdue dans les champs jaunis, un garçon âgé de seize ans assena une petite claque sur la joue de son copain, encore endormi.

- Ron, ne le frappe pas ! protesta une voix de fille sur un ton de reproche.

Harry Potter se frotta les yeux, chercha sa paire de lunettes à tâtons, en sortant la main des draps encore chauds de sa couche. Ronald Weasley lui souriait, assis auprès du lit, sur un carton provenant de la boutique de ses frères. A ses côtés, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns observait le garçon qui venait de s'éveiller, la mine anxieuse.

Harry Potter était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt dans la maison de son meilleur ami, au Terrier. Après une visite des plus inhabituelles chez un vieil ami d'Albus Dumbledore, Horace Slughorn, Harry avait atterri dans la cour des Weasley, en compagnie du directeur de Poudlard. Encore sous l'emprise du sommeil, ce fut avec difficulté qu'il salua ses deux amis, penchés sur lui.

- B-bonj... bonjour, réussit-il à articuler d'une voix pâteuse.

- Comment tu vas ? s'empressa de le questionner le jeune homme à la chevelure orange vif.

- Laisse-lui donc le temps de se réveiller, Ronald ! lui reprocha sa voisine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bon, bon, ça va ! Pardon, Harry ! soupira Ron en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer la fille au visage sévère.

- Non, il n'y a pas de mal, fit Harry en se redressant sur son matelas, un sourire aux lèvres. Et je vais bien, Hermione ! ajouta-t-il en constatant que cette dernière le couvait du regard.

Tous trois songeaient encore au décès du parrain d'Harry, Sirius Black. Et bien que quelques semaines fussent passées, le sujet était toujours aussi difficile à aborder. L'épisode au Ministère de la Magie régnait dans l'esprit du trio, et aucun n'était prêt à l'oublier. Ereintante, éprouvante et dangereuse, cette expédition ne leur avait apporté que des ennuis, même s'ils avaient tous fourni un effort exceptionnel. Accompagnés par des camarades de classe, Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood, ainsi que par la sœur de Ron, Ginny Weasley, ils avaient fait face à quelques fidèles de Lord Voldemort, ce dont ils se seraient bien passés. Suite à ces heures mouvementées et riches en évènements, ils étaient revenus sains et saufs à l'école de sorcellerie, mais non sans égratignures et souffrances morales. Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à réaliser la mort de son parrain, et ses amis l'avaient aidé à surmonter sa douleur et son profond chagrin. Désormais, les trois adolescents étaient en sûreté chez l'un d'entre eux, et se reposaient en vue de la sixième année d'études qui les attendait.

Hermione Granger étalait tranquillement une noix de beurre sur son toast lorsqu'un bruit au dehors la fit sursauter. Trois hiboux attendaient devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, leurs grands yeux ronds fixant la tablée du petit déjeuner. Harry, qui s'appliquait à couper sa pomme fit remarquer d'une voix pleine d'enthousiasme :

- Ce sont les hiboux de Poudlard ! dit-il tandis que Mrs Weasley ouvrait la fenêtre et détachait les enveloppes, accrochées aux pattes des oiseaux.

Ginny Weasley, qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début du petit-déjeuner, s'autorisa néanmoins à regarder le jeune homme aux lunettes rondes, et son teint vira aussitôt au rose fuchsia, ce qui jurait affreusement avec sa soyeuse chevelure rousse. Hermione, angoissée par les résultats de ses BUSE, remarqua le brusque changement de sa voisine, et elle esquissa un sourire qu'elle tâcha de bien cacher à Harry. Elle rougit à son tour en songeant à la veille, quand Ron lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle avait du dentifrice au coin des lèvres. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se sentit très étrange, et rien que d'y penser, son cœur s'emballa de nouveau. Afin de reprendre ses esprits, elle prit la lettre que lui tendait Molly, en chassant de sa tête toute pensée concernant Ronald Weasley, bien que celui-ci fût juste à côté d'elle.

Alors qu'Hermione poussait des petits cris en ouvrant son enveloppe, les mains tremblantes, Harry lut ses résultats avec une amère déception lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'avait pas obtenu la note désirée en Potions.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? s'intéressa Ron en lisant par dessus son épaule.

Harry lui tendit son parchemin, puis il regarda la lettre de son meilleur ami, qui avait apparemment moins réussi ses examens que lui. Quant à Ginny, très curieuse, s'approcha doucement d'Hermione et lui demanda ses notes d'une petite voix. Cette dernière étant à présent apaisée, garda les yeux fixés sur son morceau de parchemin, et murmura à son interlocutrice :

- Je... Oui, ce n'est pas trop mal.

Elle montra ses résultats à Ginny, puis s'attabla de nouveau et mordit son toast beurré.

- Wahou, Hermione ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer la jeune fille en arborant un grand sourire.

- Ce n'est pas surprenant, Gin', soupira Ron, c'est même excellent...

- Non ! l'interrompit Hermione en manquant de s'étrangler avec sa dernière bouchée de pain, je me suis complètement plantée en Défense contre les forces du Mal !

- Oh, c'est sûr... un « Effort Exceptionnel » et dix « Optimal » ! pouffa Harry.

- Tu dois être très déçue, non ? se moqua Ron en s'asseyant pour finir son bol de café.

- Pff ! N'importe quoi ! grogna Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Vous serez bien préparés, en tout cas, pour votre sixième année à Poudlard, dit gaiement Mrs Weasley après les avoir tous trois félicités d'une bise affectueuse.

Dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, Ron s'essuya la joue gauche qui était devenue écarlate, et il préféra demander à Harry s'il voulait jouer au Quidditch dans l'après-midi. Pendant que les garçons discutaient de la dernière partie jouée avec Fred et George, Hermione pivota vers Ginny, puis, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elles étaient assises sur le lit dans la chambre de la rouquine. Au fil du temps, les jeunes filles avaient vraiment sympathisé et elles étaient à présent meilleures amies, bien qu'elles se reprochassent parfois leurs propres défauts.

Le visage fraîchement lavé, Hermione regardait à la fenêtre, d'où elle voyait ses deux amis se promener dans le potager, à la recherche de gnomes aventureux.

- Bon, tu crois que... ? commença Ginny en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, tout en observant le visage de son amie.

- Heu... pardon ? Q-quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? demanda la jeune sorcière, en posant son regard sur son amie.

- Tu crois qu'Harry aime toujours Cho Chang ? l'interrogea Ginny avec inquiétude.

- Non, répondit Hermione, non, je ne pense pas. Tu l'aimes toujours ?

Ginny Weasley se mordit la lèvre, et ses prunelles azur scrutèrent les yeux couleur noisette d'Hermione. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle lui avoua en un soupir :

- Oui, Hermione, comme depuis toujours. Tu le sais bien...

L'adolescente aux cheveux ébouriffés posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie et la rassura :

- Ginny, arrête de te torturer à cause de lui, s'il te plaît... Il... Harry a connu quelques traumatismes, ces derniers temps, et il ne serait guère...

- Je sais, Hermione, je sais ! la coupa Ginny, mais sais-tu ce que j'endure, moi aussi ?

- Oui, on en a parlé beaucoup de fois, Ginny. Et je le sais...

Voyant que ses paroles n'amélioraient pas l'humeur de la jeune fille, Hermione lui promit qu'elle parlerait sérieusement à Harry, et aussitôt, un sourire illumina le visage de Ginny, la rendant plus belle encore. Les rayons du soleil vinrent éclairer ses magnifiques yeux bleus, et Hermione nota de nouveau qu'elle était vraiment jolie, et qu'Harry ne pourrait pas le nier indéfiniment. Hermione savait que son meilleur ami appréciait énormément Ginny, et celui-ci lui avait parlé plusieurs fois d'elle, notamment pour valoriser ses qualités qui la rendaient si populaire à Poudlard.

- Et avec Ron ? demanda Ginny à son tour en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

- Je... C'est compliqué, tenta d'expliquer Hermione en rougissant, c'est que...

Hermione sentit alors le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer, et ses pensées se troublèrent dès que Ginny prononça le prénom de son frère. Que pouvait-elle penser de Ron, sincèrement ? Il avait toujours été à ses côtés, et leur amitié était très forte, cependant, la jeune Gryffondor voyait en Ronald Weasley un autre que celui d'un ami fidèle. Ou peut-être se trompait-elle ? Elle ne savait réellement pas quoi penser de ce garçon, mais dès qu'elle était en sa compagnie, elle débordait de joie et enthousiasme.

- Tu l'aimes ? lui demanda Ginny, voyant que son amie ne lui donnait aucune réponse précise.

- Quoi ? Si... si je l'_aime_ ? répéta Hermione, je n'en sais rien. C'est... bizarre. Quand je suis avec lui, je me sens...

- Heureuse et de bonne humeur ? la compléta la rouquine avec un large sourire.

- Oui... Oui, c'est exactement cela, approuva Hermione en perdant quelque peu son teint écarlate.

- De toute façon, tu as toutes les vacances pour y réfléchir. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il était loin de toi ! plaisanta Ginny.

« Oui, ça c'est sûr... », pensa Hermione en s'attardant une seconde fois sur le parterre de fleurs, tout près de Ron et Harry, qui continuaient de marcher lentement. La jeune fille observa la chevelure vive du plus grand des deux garçons, et son T-shirt qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Décidément, l'année à Poudlard serait très mouvementée... et très différente de ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer en ce moment même.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un grand salut ! Si il y a des lecteurs, voici le second chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous ! C'est, je l'avoue, encore un chapitre d'aspect général, et qui ne comporte pas de véritable intrigue, mais patientez un peu, cela va arriver plus vite que vous ne le croyez !**

* * *

Le quai de la voie 9 3/4 était bondé, les sorciers se dirigeaient dans tous les sens, des hiboux et des souris venaient importuner le flux des voyageurs pressés, en se faufilant entre les pieds des gens (comme aurait pu le faire Croûtard), et émettaient des bruits stridents qui donnaient mal au crâne.

Les Weasley, accompagnés d'Harry et Hermione, venaient de traverser la barrière magique et ils poussaient précipitamment leur chariots, tentant de se frayer un chemin entre parents et enfants. Hermione eut un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit enfin la locomotive rouge étincelante, entourée d'une grande fumée blanche, et qui était si familière aux élèves de l'école. Le Poudlard Express était prêt à partir, et il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant son départ de la gare de King's Cross. Bientôt, les sifflets retentirent un peu partout, et Harry se hâta de grimper dans l'un des wagons, après s'être entretenu avec Arthur Weasley, auquel il avait fait part de ses doutes sur la famille Malefoy. Ayant agité la main pour saluer ses parents, Ron suivit Hermione dans le couloir du train, tandis qu'Harry partait dans le sens inverse. Sur son passage, il croisa Ginny avec Dean Thomas, qui se parlaient à voix basse, et le jeune homme préféra ne pas s'attarder sur cette image qui ne lui plaisait guère.

Pendant que Luna Lovegood proposait _Le Chicaneur_ aux voyageurs, en arborant une étrange paire de lunettes colorées, les deux préfets de Gryffondor rejoignirent le compartiment qui leur était réservé. Quand ils entrèrent dans la cabine spacieuse, il y avait déjà les deux préfets de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, ainsi qu'un de Serpentard. Tous se saluèrent chaleureusement et Ron entama tout de suite la conversation avec le garçon de Poufsouffle. Hermione remarqua néanmoins qu'il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel.

- Qui manque-t-il ? demanda-t-elle aux autres alors qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Ce crétin de Malefoy, qui d'autre ? lâcha Ron en réprimant un sourire.

Le préfet de Serpentard ignora le rouquin tout bonnement et poursuivit sa lecture, laissant ses camarades discuter entre eux. Hermione regardait le paysage défiler derrière la vitre et tentait de discerner les contours d'un arbre ou d'une colline, mais le train allait trop vite pour que ses yeux puissent faire la netteté. Soupirant bruyamment, elle se leva alors et annonça :

- Je vais aller le chercher, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est préfet qu'il peut tout se permettre !

Et d'un pas décidé, elle sortit du compartiment mais elle faillit percuter quelqu'un de plein fouet quand elle releva la tête à temps.

- Enchanté de te voir, Granger, lui dit une voix traînante qu'Hermione haïssait au plus au point.

La jeune Gryffondor s'arrêta net, dégoûtée, en constatant qui se tenait à trois mètres de l'embrasure de la porte de la cabine. La personne qui lui faisait face portait une tenue impeccable, et ses cheveux blonds pâles étaient parfaitement reconnaissables. Hermione déglutit longuement ; elle avait bel et bien trouvé le préfet qui ne s'était pas présenté à l'heure. Drago Malefoy lui adressait un sourire goguenard et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui siffler avec une once d'énervement :

- Malefoy ! Toujours très ponctuel, à ce que je vois !

Elle lui lança un regard noir, ce à quoi le Serpentard répondit par un sourire qu'il voulait ravageur.

- Et oui, il y a des priorités bien plus importantes que celles d'un préfet ! répliqua-t-il de sa voix toujours aussi méprisable.

- Évidemment ! rugit Hermione en tournant aussitôt les talons.

Elle entra de nouveau dans le compartiment, suivie d'un Malefoy détendu et à la mine réjouie. Comme toujours, il affichait un sourire narquois et il se donnait des airs de conquérant, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Ronald Weasley. Hermione vint rejoindre son ami, puis, sans prêter attention au nouveau venu, elle ouvrit son _Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 6_ et commença sa lecture.

Pendant que la discussion tournait autour du Quidditch, les deux élèves de Serpentard parlaient à voix basse, et Hermione nota quelques heures plus tard que Malefoy avait perdu de sa superbe, et présentait désormais une expression d'inquiétude sur son visage pâle, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. Mais très vite happée par sa passionnante lecture, Hermione ne songea plus à l'élève qui était assis devant elle, et elle débuta un nouveau paragraphe. Ron parlait avec enthousiasme avec ses autres camarades ; pourtant, il ne pouvait retenir un ou deux regards en direction d'un visage caché à moitié derrière un vieux grimoire. « Toujours en train de lire... », pensa-t-il en esquissant un sourire, sans se douter que dans ce compartiment du Poudlard Express, il n'était pas l'unique personne à remarquer l'activité habituelle de la studieuse Hermione Granger.

Le plafond magique exposait ce soir-là un ciel particulièrement dégagé, étincelant de milliers d'étoiles. D'un noir de velours, il se détachait nettement des lumières chaleureuses que diffusaient les torches et les chandelles flottant au-dessus des tables de la Grande Salle. La table des professeurs était recouverte de plats délicieux et variés, tout comme les quatre tables réservées aux maisons de l'école. La cérémonie de la Répartition avait pris fin une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, et à présent, le banquet de début d'année battait son plein. Harry Potter était toujours aussi émerveillé par la diversité des mets qu'on leur proposait, et ce fut avec délectation qu'il trancha son steak saignant, accompagné de frites dorées à souhait. Ron n'était pas moins ravi ; il s'emplissait l'estomac à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon, et Hermione lui reprocha son attitude gloutonne d'un ton désespéré.

L'ambiance était bon enfant à la table des Gryffondors, tout comme aux autres tables, d'ailleurs. Cependant, à l'extrémité de la Grande Salle, un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs mangeait sans appétit, jetant des regards furtifs vers le siège directorial, occupé par Albus Dumbledore. Drago Malefoy serra lentement son poing sur la table en croisant le regard pétillant du directeur, et les règles de sa fameuse mission lui revinrent en tête. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié une lourde tâche à accomplir, et cela ne cessait de l'inquiéter ; il se sentait régulièrement menacé, et il ne prêtait aucunement attention à l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui. Les jointures de sa main droite devinrent encore plus pâles, et le Serpentard relâcha doucement son étreinte pour reprendre une bouchée de purée, sans adresser un regard à la jeune fille à la tête de pékinois qui le dévorait des yeux.

Hermione reprit une part de gâteau au chocolat, tout en discutant avec Ginny qui était d'excellente humeur, bien qu'elle regardât de temps à autre Harry puis Dean d'un air coupable. Après que les fantômes eurent fait leur apparition et que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête eut montré son habituel numéro, le directeur de Poudlard se leva une seconde fois, puis frappa dans ses mains en faisant disparaître mets et boissons. Il avait un sourire jovial, et c'était toujours un sujet de contentement que de voir des centaines de visages rieurs levés vers lui.

- Mes enfants, j'espère que ce banquet de début d'année vous a plu, et que vous avez assez mangé. Je vous rappelle, comme chaque année, car certains semblent l'oublier (il posa son regard quelques instants sur Harry, Ron et Hermione), que l'accès à la Forêt est totalement interdit. Quant au règlement de l'école, Mr Rusard l'a affiché sur la porte de son bureau. Je vous prierai par conséquent de bien en prendre connaissance. Enfin, je souhaite vous annoncer que cette année, les préfets en chef auront davantage de devoirs, et qu'ils ne devront en aucun cas négliger.

Lorsque Dumbledore présenta le professeur Slughorn aux élèves, en tant qu'enseignant de Potions, certains émirent un murmure d'étonnement, mais ce fut Harry qui pesta le plus fort quand Severus Rogue fut présenté comme nouvel enseignant de la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Le directeur conclut son discours de bienvenue sur une note plus grave en révélant le pouvoir grandissant du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses sbires.

Le banquet s'acheva enfin quand les raclements habituels des bancs résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle, et les élèves sortirent des lieux en bavardant joyeusement.


End file.
